Tsurukigami Robi
Robi is a Jounin of Kirigakure no Sato Appearance Robi is a rather tall man, standing at 6'2, with a streamlined body, built mostly for speed more than anything else. While he has muscle, it is not as defined or ripped as some of his fellow shinobi, but rather toned to the standard you would expect of a shinobi. He has a rather pale skin colour, which, along with his tell-tale red eyes and blood based abilities lead people to believe that he is, in reality, a vampire disguised as a ninja. His hair is white, medium length and slicked back, with a rather unkempt appearance about it. For clothes, he wears a light blue Kiri flak jacket, with a navy blue jumper underneath that, which only goes down to his elbows. He also wears black gloves with metal plates on the back which double up as his Kiri symbol. His trousers are the same colours as his jumper, and are the average ninja trousers which go down to his ankles, where they meet with his black ninja tabi boots. Furthermore, he has a few tattoos all over his body, with Kanji on his palms, back, and shoulder blade. The only tattoo he has which isn't Kanji is a separate one he has on his back, which says loneliness. Personality Robi, simply put, is an enigma. A completely random person, Robi has no set traits to speak of, save for the fact that he acts on impulse. While one day he may act as the friendliest guy alive, the next day he’ll be broody and moody, for no reason whatsoever. The only thing about him that remains constant no matter how he is feeling, is his desire to have fun, even in the most inappropriate situations, Robi will find the time to have a joke, normally at someone else’s expense. All-in-all, Robi is a happy-go-lucky guy who takes life as it comes. Despite this seemingly immature behaviour, Robi is incredibly loyal to his village and his superiors, having fallen in love with the village from a very young age. This love often shows itself on a day to day basis, or even in fights where he will constantly speak good things about the village. In battle, Robi is the same as he is when socialising - Completely unpredictable. He is very outspoken about his views on people who like to try and ‘plan’ or ‘predict’ the way a battle will go. Also, during battle, he tends to get rather bloodthirsty, due to his bloody abilities. History Robi was born like a normal village boy hoping to become a great ninja one day. That was how days and days passed for him. He lived a simple life of a son of a Jounin and a ANBU member, so his father wasn't home often. Something was wrong though: where was the rest of his family. Though, he was too young to notice, Robi's family was isolated to his immediate family (him and his parents). Due to him being his parents' oldest son, he was often blamed for the mistakes of all his siblings. This led to him often adventuring on his own to avoid trouble. During these adventures, he began to notice that he was able to defend himself from a young age. As the day and weeks went on, he began to venture less and train more. His parents began to notice their son training the forest by himself, so they enrolled him in the Ninja Academy. In the academy, Robi excelled and was the top in his class. Even though he could perform well, he never let his ego get the best of him. During the academy exams, Robi tested and passed with flying colours. After being promoted, Robi lost his memory after being hit on top of the head with windmill shuriken. Life was difficult during this time. He lost all of his friends. Everyone around him was as stranger. He was al alone in the world at that period in time, and nobody understood him. During this time, he began to develop his views on the world around him. Many long weeks went by, and Robi was free to see the world in new eyes, finally realizing his full potential in life. About a month later, Robi regained most of his memories, and when he forgot something, he went by the motto: "Some things are best left forgotten..." After graduating from the ninja academy, and losing his memory, Robi decided not to join a 3 man team, instead he decided to take the world alone. Though never on a team, Robi had many friends. He often travelled with his clique on adventures to undiscovered pathways or to the tops of mountains. One day instead of the normal lightened pathways, Robi and his friends ventured into a cave. In that cave, Robi became lost and began to wander in circles. After about an hour of wandering, Robi noticed a light. Thinking, it was the cave's exit, Robi followed the light. When he reached it, he was shocked to see an alter with a beam of light shining on it from the ceiling. Robi looked at the alert and read the inscription on the walls. It stated "Come here my child. Come and discover the clans of yesteryear. Come let your spirits fill you. Come let your spirits of adventure and ecstasy take you away. Take this chance and go and find the knowledge that is waiting!" Under the note, it had the word "Tsurugikami" inscribed in the stone tablet. At that moment, Robi felt something inside of him unlock and he felt enlightened. After a moment, he began to hear his friends calling for him. "Red! Robi!" Robi exited the cave without ever telling anyone of his experience. As the days went by, Robi grew bigger and stronger. He trained day after day after day, hoping to become a Chuunin. By the next week, his chance would soon come. The Chunin Exam was Robi's first real challenge. As the days leading up to the exams grew shorter and shorter, Robi trained less and studied more and more, realizing that to become a ninja, he must be as smart as he was strong. The day soon came, and the Chuunin exams began. He flew through The Forest of Death with no problem at all. He passed the written exam, just barely. Then, he found out he was chosen to go to the next round, combat. Robi barely made the preliminaries so he had to fight with all of his heart. He realized that is he was to get promoted, he couldn't hold anything back. He went into the tournament the underdog, the dark horse. After a painful three fights in the tournament without rest, Robi was put into the tournament finals. Robi didn't have any rest in between his fights. The time he had between the fights, he spent training around the village and performing a particular mission. On this mission in particular, Robi was chosen to guard a special scroll. He didn't have time to sleep and rarely ate. Though it was a C ranked mission, it was a tiring one, especially in Robi's situation. After the mission, Robi was left with very little rest time. He went into the tournament finals hopped up on coffee and still numb from the lack of sleep. He tried to coordinate his movements, but only his subconscious could react. He survived the match on reflexes alone, but was unable to land a hit. By matches end, Robi lost due to extreme exhaustion. Through his valiant effort, Robi attained the rank of Chunin. After the tournament, Robi went straight home, where he slept for days straight. After his third day of rest, Robi soon realized that he had more work to do to attain the rank of Jounin, his lifelong dream. Robi eventually found a personal mentor, because he realized that he couldn't make it to the top by himself... Robi and his mentor became very close during the course of Robi's training. They developed a father-son relationship and travelled together. They knew that the Jounin exams were quickly approaching so under all of the fun, there was heavy training in progress. Robi immediately began to use weight training to increase his speed. He would have to climb trees and and cliffs. Under all of the pain he was getting stronger. He began developing new techniques and improving on the old ones. He began to develop a new strategy and began implementing more weapons in his already reckless style of fighting, making him a force to be reckoned with. The jounin exams came up, and Robi avoided all of the problems that plagued his Chunin Exams. Robi was all business during the tournament and came out on top this time. Robi eliminated his opponents, saving them any excuses. After becoming a Jounin, he decided that he took everything that Kiri had to offer. He packed his bags and began to travel the world, attaining knowledge, weapons, and money. Robi learned many things that he would not have learned if he stayed in Kiri. After many months of travelling, Robi eventually saved enough money and gained enough knowledge to make his way back home. By the time Robi made it home, he had attained enough money to buy himself a house and start a life for himself. He was out to make a name for Tsurugikami Robi. Abilities Robi is a Jounin level ninja with good skills in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. However, his real speciality lies in his''' Chiton '''techniques. Quotes "They say life is a journey, but who's journey is it...?" "What's the point of having your cake and not eating it!?" "I'm the great Tsurukigami Robi! Remember that name!" Category:Kirigakure Category:Tsurukigami Robi